


The Selfsame Song

by havisham



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Irony, M/M, Self-Doubts About the Irony Tag, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky would always be able to recognize Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Selfsame Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> For the prompt: MCU, Steve/Bucky, the line between protectiveness and control. 
> 
> ... I'm not terribly good at following prompts.

Steve was like those little dogs who thought they were wolves. Bucky could be in the middle of some crazy shit, but then Steve would burst in, like his presence would change things, like it would make a difference. 

But the thing was that -- _it did_ and _he did_. 

When Bucky saw Steve again in the HYDRA compound, he thought he’d cracked at last. His vision was swimming, the old Steve and the new Steve laid out on top of each other like film negatives. Then Steve reached down and squeezed his arm, and Bucky blinked. 

A touch convinced him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Poem](http://genius.com/Thomas-hardy-the-selfsame-song-annotated).


End file.
